Salivary glycoproteins and proteins are recognized as having a significant role in the ecology of the oral cavity. Alterations or abnormalities of these macromolecules may occur in periodontal disease, dental caries, and cystic fibrosis. In this study, we propose to purify and biochemically and immunologically characterize selected glycoproteins and proteins of human and primate salivas and to compare components from normal persons with those with dental disease and patients with cystic fibrosis.